Forum:NEED HELP IN MAJORA'S MASK
Here's my story: I beat Snowhead Temple a while ago and all the snow disappeared and spring came in. After this I learned how to handle powder kegs so I could do the side quests in Romani Ranch and a few others. Anyway, I went back in time, did those quests, and now I am trying to upgrade my sword into the Guilded Sword. In order to do that, I need to win the Goron Race and get the Gold Dust. ONE PROBLEM: I'm back in Snowhead and everything is covered in snow!!!! Because of this, the Gorons won't hold the races! How can I turn everything back to normal? REMEMBER: I've already beaten the temple so it should be spring. MrGameluvr92 (talk) 01:01, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Go back to Snowhead and warp to the boss and defeat it again. Everything resets when you go back in time and that includes the effects of defeating a boss. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:03, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :You're telling me I have to defeat Goht....AGAIN?!MrGameluvr92 (talk) 01:05, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::That's what I'm saying. However you can go right to the battle and don't have to redo the entire temple. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:09, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::What about if I want to get the pig mask from the Southern Swamp Temple? Do I have to do it all over as well?MrGameluvr92 (talk) 01:11, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm no expert on Majora's Mask so I'm not sure for that question. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:13, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, anyway, thanks for answering my questions. :)MrGameluvr92 (talk) 01:15, November 17, 2010 (UTC) First off, if you haven't gotten your pwn-tastic Gilded Sword already, remember that you'll need to have the blacksmith first reforge the sword into a Razor Sword (which will take till the next sunrise), then give him the gold dust when he's returned your Razor Sword, then wait till the next sunrise to get the gilded one. So you'll have to give him your Kokiri sword on the first day and have your gold dust ready during on the second. Yeah, just wanted to warn you. In answer to your pig mask (Mask of Scents) question, yeah, you'll have to go beat Odalwa again (though you get to warp to him). Time itself has been reset after each loop, so everything is back to the exact same as it was. Other than Link's items still being with him, there are a very small number of exceptions to that. Basically, the only time you don't have to do something over after time looping is if you acquired an item that lets you do it easier/lets you skip something, or when you've activated an owl statue that lets you warp back somewhere. If you have any other questions as you play through Majora's Mask (even story kind of stuff), feel free to post them on my Talk Page. I'm an expert on Majora's Mask and would be happy to help, and if it's on my talk page I should see it right away. By the way, whether you end up editing mainspace or are just on the forum; Welcome to Zeldapedia!--Fierce Deku (talk) 07:58, November 19, 2010 (UTC)